The English Roses
by Rainyxx
Summary: Roses come varieties of colors, scents, and meanings. Every Rose is beautiful no matter what appearance. That is what The English Roses signify beauty in many forms, 5 girls from England move to Japan together to attend Ouran. Upon arrival there they recreate their former club, which becomes the Host Clubs opponent. How will this Club war end..in disaster ...or something else


A/N: First Fic on this Website. I will take helpful criticism just no flames please. The story will be a little slow here and there but it will have a story flow. This chapter is like a chapter before the actual first chapter. Well yup don't know what to say anymore..oh yeah my updating schedule will usually be every 3 to 2 days depending on my Ap classes. Chapter will be updated by Monday that's for sure though.

So that's all I hope you enjoy (story will be 50 chapters long or more)

Disclaimer: I do not own OHSHC or its containing characters only my plot and OCs

* * *

Chapter 1: The English Roses

"Jodi- No you can't be moving!"

The Frantic drama queen of Cambridge Academy, Serena Jones, yelled frantically. Pouncing from her seat she briskly pulled Jodi into a tight bear hug. Tightening her grip around her renouncing the choice to let her go. Her and Jodi have been friends since 7th grade and never have parted, she wasn't just gonna let her leave. She saw Jodi more than just her best friend, like a sister she always wanted (she has 5 sisters). Upon hearing the news Serena became hysterical begging Jodi to not leave her, their group, and most importantly their club.

Serena didn't want everything to fall apart, no she wouldn't let that happen.

Jodi only squirmed in her grasp making incoherent noises. Jodi did understand Serena, she was going to miss her and their friends, but it wasn't her choice. She knew Serena would be the one to take this the hardest. Attempting to speak again only mumbling escaped her.

"e-s se-rena! l-e-t mmm g-!"

A small thin brunette to Serena's side rolled her emerald eyes in annoyance. This new character is known as, Mary Ann Grantaine, one of the most feared girls in Cambridge Academy. Her rep began when she started hanging out with the "freaks" through her middle school years in Cambridge. Not only was the rep she created for her self that made her so notorious some rumors helped her out; people who passed Mary would scramble the opposite direction afraid that she'll do something evil and wicked to them. Mary cared so little for them she knew she only needed her friends that didn't fear her or think less of who she was; Serena and Jodi were some if them.

"For goodness sake let the girl breathe Serena." Mary snarled.

Serena quickly released Jodi and glared at her gothic friend Mary. Serena and Mary polar opposites became friends only because of Jodi and their Club. If not for those reasons they would have been complete strangers to one another.

"Mary shut up! How can you be so calm about this... Ugh our best friend is abandoning us! How did this happen? Why? Why are you even moving to Japan of all places! Aghhh!"

Serena's frustration was to its max, Jodi had taken a note to that. She sighed softly and ran her pale fingers through her messy rusty brown hair.

"Serena chill out. Seriously your making me uneasy." Jodi said softly to her friend. "I still need to tell the others, don't make me feel more nervous then I already am."

Serena attempted to calm herself; trying to understand what Jodi must be going through. It must be hard on her though because she has never seen Jodi that way; so weak and vulnerable, it didn't suit her one bit.

Mary placed her hand on Jodi's shoulder for comfort. "It's okay kiddo don't let crazy here get you riled up. We're here for you through anything."

Jodi smiled, she took Mary's words to the heart. That gave her some spark of motivation to continue tell the rest of their friends the news.

"Well girls lets go tell the Alice and Ava the news, sure hope they don't act like you Rena." Jodi said with a small smile.

Mary patted Serena's back attempting to cheer her up. She had been sulking in her seat for a while now.

"Stop what your doing Rena, it's unlike you." She bluntly told her friend. Serena only looked up at her like an emotionless zombie.

"Mary why can't I be the emotional yet stoic goth today, I have a right don't I." Rena retorted to be only petted by Mary like a dog.

"No darling, remember I'm the melancholic freak who gets to be the moody goth. Your the preppy school girl who loves to smile don't switch the roles sweetie." She said as she walked away with Jodi, leaving Rena behind.

"Wait up guys!" Serena chased after them quickly. This day was going to be long and annoying Serena thought.

| Club Room |

"So Jodi your really moving to Japan?"

Jodi nodded sadly, she had just told her closest friends and fellow club members that she was leaving. Afraid of their reaction, she tried to prepare herself for the worst.

"Well then I guess it is what it is Jodi, no matter where you are we'll be friends still you know that." Her blonde friend replied to her.

Jodi was in astonishment to Alice's reaction, she didn't see that coming.

"Yeah what Alice said we'll still love you Jordan." A small petite auburn haired girl added.

She wasn't surprised she had expected that from Ava. But they seemed very supportive unlike Serena. Or they just know how to take things better then she had expected. Alice and Ava were their other part of the clique and club.

Ava Misami was a small warm hearted girl that was the caregiver to her friends and well Alice Mars was the loner who disliked many things. It was odd that such differ people came together and became such close friends almost to be inseparable. The real reason they ever became friends was Jodi. She was they're core, heart, peacemaker and much more; she was loved by these strange young ladies that formed the English Roses.

Th English Roses, an idea that was only brought up when they first met, that then lead into reality. A club where they represented these elegant unique roses from the forbidden garden, ladies who set the example of true organized dances, activities, and hosting time.

It was all going to be over now.

"How can you all be so calm!?Jodi is leaving us! ABANDONING the club! Just why are you not doing anything." Serena exclaimed while glaring at her fellow friends.

Ava sighed, "Serena it's not that we don't care what can we do? We're in no right to force her to stay because its not in our power."

"Yeah idiot, if we sit here and cry we'll just look like complete fools. You need to chill out and try to understand little Jodi here, right Mary." Alice added.

"Right," Mary replied as she walked into the small kitchen they had in the large elegant club room.

Serena sighed in defeat, "I am attempting to understand its just Ahh!" She stopped midway when she noticed her friend was in the kitchen, "-Mary make sure you don't make a mess!" Serena quickly walked towards the kitchen yelling at Mary for her piggish traits. After all Serena was an OCD clean freak.

"Well their goes Clean Freak Rena." Alice said while rolling her dark brown eyes.

Jodi laughed softly, oh how she will miss them all and their quirky dorky moments they shared. She watched as Mary swung a punch at Rena being quickly stopped by Ava's quick reaction. Rena flabbergasted began yelling at Mary for being a slob and staining her satin skirt. Alice was just laughing at the girls on the sidelines. They acted as if what she said was never said.

'Maybe that's what they're trying to do?' Forget what she said and not let it pain them more then it did. She was pulled from her thoughts when Serena yelled something loudly.

"I GOT IT!"

"What is it you 'got' idiot, cause there was no reason to be telling while we're RIGHT here!" Alice snarled at Rena. Rena just ran towards Jodi ignoring Alice completely.

"What school are you attending again!?" She asked quickly surprising Jodi.

"Ouran Academy. Why?" She said questionably.

"Silly because I'll enroll with you! That's the only way we won't be apart!" Serena has finally lost it thought Jodi. Where did she get this ridiculous idea.

Mary almost did a spit take with the coffe she had been drinking, 'did I hear right'. Both Alice and Ava looked at her as if she had finally cracked.

"What?" Jodi finally spoke up.

Serena only giggled. "I'll move to Japan with you, if not why not all of us so we won't get separated."

Now Mary did spit her coffee like in the cartoons. "What did you just say OCD Freak!"

Serena only smiled. "It's simple we just all move to Japan with Jodi! it's not like we can't afford to attend the private academy let alone move to another country. We got bank so it won't matter. My mother wouldn't care because she's been encouraging me to go their since middle school. Mary your father is a business man who'll love you to attend a school filled with rich kids who have parents with large corporations. Alice your parents live in Japan any ways they'll take you in with open arms just to be close to you. And little Ava doesn't your cousin live in Japan you can stay with him right. It will all work out!"

Ava was the least shocked from the rest, she knew soon Rena would come up with some crazy idea,"She's right you know."

Alice was taken aback, "Ava your actually taking the idiots plan serious or in some consideration!"

Ava nodded and looked at Mary and Alice. "You should also consider, it does seem absurd but if Jodi were to leave our bond would weaken and we wouldn't have a club at all."

Alice put her words in more thought, 'Am I really questioning myself here'. She sighed in defeat, "For once I have to agree with Rena."

Mary thought they had gone crazy, they really would do anything. She put more thought about it. In the end she couldn't believe what she was about to say.

"The crazy shit you guys are making me do." As soon as she spoke Serena attacked her with a hug to Mary's disgust. "Get off!"

Serena did no such thing and smiled in enjoyment. "So it's settled guys were going to Japan and attending Ouran!"

Jodie watched them silently as she processed everything that had just happened. A smile appeared on her lips.

"You guys are my wonderful idiots."

Quickly she was tackled by her friends, making her tumble over.

"I just have one question. What's gonna happen to the club?"

Her question registered in her friends head. What was going to happen to there club?

Mary was then the one to speak up.

"Well before when we all 'leave' to Japan we can get our junior successors to take over. That was the plan after we'd all graduate so why not make it happen now."

"Brilliant as always Mary!" Serena yelled in admiration.

Ava clapped her hands together and smiled. "I'll be the one to call my cousin about the situation then I'll call the rest of your contacts about your move. Alice set the date for our last day for our transfers. Mary make sure our club records are given to Grace and Ginger then set the meeting to discuss our transfer. Serena just go start packing your things."

The girls comically saluted Ava and ran off to their designations. Jodi laughed as she watched them scurry along, she watched as Ava pulled up her phone and began dialing numbers. They were serious to actually leave London and leave with her, some really weird but good friends she had. She would never replace them for anything.

Jodi smiled to herself, she then slowly got up from her seat and headed to the exit. Pausing as she reached the door, her eyes took a glance at the club room one last time. Closing the door of the club room, not only that but leaving her old life behind and begin a new start.

* * *

A/N: I hope there wasn't many grammar mistakes, thank you for reading. Reviews and Follows welcome.


End file.
